


Let The Brats Sleep

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Kensei is a teacher, Kensei is not amused, M/M, No Angst, Pillow Fights, Short One Shot, Shuhei and Ichigo are highschool students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Kensei had grown used to the boys finding their ways into his room and honestly, he was a little irritated about it at first. But today, it was really pushing his buttons. Couldn't they sleep in someone else's bed?





	Let The Brats Sleep

Kensei's room was small and sparse. There was a single bookcase, empty of books, a small table by the window, a couch near the bookcase and a bed. There were two men in the bed and as Kensei moved closer, a familiar mess of orange and black hair became visible. Whether he liked it or not, Ichigo and Shuhei slept here on rare occasions, only when they was sure the man would not be using the room and the teacher didn't seemed to care either way on any given day. Or rather that Ichigo and Shuhei had wormed their ways into Kensei’s life whether he liked it or not.

Ichigo jolted from sleep, turning to his back to see the intruder only to sigh and drop back down, rubbing his eyes sleepily as Shuhei groaned, and pressed closer, still fast asleep.

"Mmm...time?" He mumbled out. Clearly both boys had just come from school because his school bag was on the ground.

Kensei had grown used to the boys finding their ways into his room and honestly, he was a little irritated about it at first. However, he knew he couldn't get mad at the boys for too long. Noting the school bag, Kensei sighed. Couldn't the two brats have one day of school without coming here?!

"Four thirty. Up."

"Don't want to get up..." The teenager mumbled, nuzzling the chest he was using for a pillow, the very one that belonged to a passed out Hisagi.

"Still tired..."

"I said, up." He remarked with a snarl, yanking the covers off of the boys in an attempt to force them out of bed.

“But-!!!” As Ichigo started to retort, Shuhei stirred once again, his eyes blinking open partly.  
  
"Get up." Kensei remarked again. "You can't laze around all afternoon, you know-“  
  
Suddenly out of the blue a pillow whacked both Ichigo and Kensei in the face, causing the older man to curse. “The fuck-!?”  
  
“SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU AND LET ME SLEEP!!” Shuhei yelled, giving Kensei one more good hit before dropping, burying himself under the bed covers.  
  
Why, you little fucker-“  
  
“ENOUGH!!! Or god help me, I’ll skin you both alive!”  


And that’s all it took to shut the two up. So too bad for Kensei.

Ichigo and Shuhei were staying.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know why I wrote this to be honest. Hope you all like it. Sorry there isn't any smut.


End file.
